Starting Life Over
by Harpiebird
Summary: Quinn/Kurt/Karofsky Last time on Glee left us with a lost at Nationals in New York for the team. That was the last normal day any of them ever had. An unknown breakout has crossed the whole world. The people infected are turning into zombies.


**Title: **Starting Life Over

**Fandoms:** Glee (Slight Walking Dead crossover)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count: **10,124

**Pairings:** Quinn/Kurt/Karofsky, Finn/Rachel, Sam/Mercedes, Will/Bieste, Santana/Brittany

**Warnings:** Language. Angst. Zombies.

**Spoilers:** Post S2 finale.

**Summary:** Last time on Glee left us with a lost at Nationals in New York for the team, Sam and Mercedes starting a secret relationship, Will decided to continue teaching, Rachel and Finn were back together (again), Quinn cut her hair, and Blaine and Kurt on a date. That was the last normal day any of them ever had. An unknown breakout has crossed the whole world, affecting people first with a fever. After a few hours, or minutes for some, the people infected with the fever are turning into something similar to a zombie. They call them Walkers, things that used to be humans that just only feast on flesh now. A bite from a walker can turn you...

**Author's Notes:** Written for ZOMBIEBANG '11. First try at a Quinn/Kurt/David fic.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray studied the group of people in the room. They were the only people from McKinley High to survive, through this never-ending war against the Walkers. They were the only ones to have made it, but she wasn't sure if that was a gift from God or a curse.<p>

They each lost people they cared about... and they weren't even positive if they would lose more on their journey.

But they were safe... for now.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we gonna go?" Puck shouted from across the room, earning several glares and protests at speaking so loud. "Who cares! We're dead anyway! It's not just happening here - it's happening EVERYWHERE guys! So how are we supposed to protect ourselves by leaving the only place we've ever known?"<p>

"If you've seen the news, than you know they're advising to head to the cities! I think we should do that." Finn stated causing even more protests between the Glee club members.

"And you Herman Munster are a freaking idiot!" Shouted Sue Sylvester causing the only other teachers around to both shush and glare at her. Sue, in turn, glared at them. "Don't shush me! Your little pathetic club must be idiots if you follow that advice!"

Will let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Sue, I know we shouldn't head to the city but what else is there?"

"Wait- Why shouldn't we head to the city?" Brittany asked as she pulled away from Santana's embrace. The other Glee members besides Finn rolled their eyes, but no one retorted to her question causing her to frown in confusion. Santana let out a sigh before explaining.

"The more people head to the cities, the more Walkers will be located. It'll be an all-you-can-eat buffet for the zombies." Santana stated softly to the blond teen, causing Brittany to shrug her shoulders and tried to follow the current argument.

"Head away from society of course!" Sue stated, trying to ignore her former Cheerios. "That's the only place we'll be safe."

"Yeah that'll be great if we could - and even if we did manage to find a place, what the hell are we gonna do there?" Will questioned, and Shannon Beiste put her hand on his arm to bring his attention to her.

"We'll have to defend it, whatever we find - we'll defend it. It's the only way we can survive." Beiste stated and Will sighed in defeat.

"They're just kids," Will said to her causing the whole Glee club to raise up from their seats and disagree.

"We're not kids anymore, Mr. Schue," Kurt stated, moving closer to where the teachers, Puck, and Finn stood. Tears were streaked across his cheeks, evidence that he was mourning his lost family and his boyfriend. "We haven't been a child since this started happening, and we might never get a chance to be one again. We've all had to deal with the Walkers in some way and form and I know we can do this or at least we can die trying."

"I just don't want to lose any more of you," Will answered as he looked over his students.

Puck still looked angry, and Will felt for the boy - he lost Lauren, the one girl Puck actually might have loved, in the first wave of the Walkers. Finn still looked lost and angry, but seemed to calm as Rachel brought her arms around his chest, leaning her head against him as if she could tuck herself inside of him and be hidden from the world. Mercedes and Sam held hands as they stood near Kurt, both had lost their families during the first wave as well. Quinn stared at him directly as she stood beside Kurt, and he didn't think he ever saw more emotion in one person than right then - he could see everything in her eyes. They were the only Glee club members still alive... Both Lauren and Artie had contracted the fever first, Tina and Mike lost their lives trying to protect each other from a mob of Walkers.

"We'll have each others backs - we'll learn how to fire a gun, we'll find someplace to get weapons and we'll find a place to live. We can survive, Mr. Schue, but we need your support."

Shutting his eyes tightly Will nodded, hating himself for letting this happen - his kids shouldn't have to learn how to kill something or be out hunting for a place to live, they shouldn't have to fight for their lives.

"Excellent! So any ideas of where we should go?" Sue asked, grinning, causing Quinn to turn towards her former coach.

"I do."

* * *

><p>With the new job that Russel Fabray had gotten that allowed her to transfer, the Fabray family also rented out a lake house in the mountains every summer and Christmas break, a place that had only a tiny town miles away from it and to her knowledge only had one other house a hike trip away. Quinn hadn't been to the house since the summer before she got pregnant, but she knew her mother had kept the house. And Quinn knew how to get there and it would be just far enough from civilization that there shouldn't be as many Walkers and have enough wildlife for food supplies once the food from stores dry up.<p>

It was the only chance they had, unless they wanted to stay and see if the government would come and help them. Which was something none of them believed would happen... The world was chaos and there was no one out there trying to help them.

So they gathered supplies, slowly but efficiently. They kept to the shadows and away from loud sounds that might attract the Walkers to them. Then, they separated into different teams to gather supplies.

Quinn, Kurt, and Puck headed toward the grocery store to gather as much food as they could put in the back of Kurt's SUV. Sue and Will went to the local hunting shop, taking all the weapons and ammo that wasn't already stolen into Sue's car. Brittany and Mercedes were left at the school to protect it - the base camp of the group before they would head out to the Fabray cabin. Rachel, Finn, and Sam went to the local gas stations and garages to gather gas and other supplies that they'd more than likely need in the future. Meanwhile, Santana and Shannon were at the Lima Hospital, gathering different types of medicine that they may or may not need in the future.

* * *

><p>Quinn studied the outside of the building and then the surrounding area. She'd never seen Lima's Groceries so empty before and it unnerved her, but that wasn't surprising. She and the remaining Glee club members (and Sue and Beiste) were all that was left, or the only people she'd seen actually still alive. Still, it was a little too quiet, and if Quinn learned one thing within the last few weeks - it was never a good sign.<p>

"We need to hurry up, guys," Quinn urged when the two emerged from the store with more bags of food in their arms. Kurt nodded while Puck nearly growled in anger.

"It'll go a lot faster, Blondie, if you would help us!" Puck whispered loudly, earning a glare from the other two members of the group. He dropped the bags he was holding into the SUV.

"We need a person watching for Walkers, Puck. You know this already! And you need to keep your voice down, we don't know where any of them might be lurking, and I don't want to chance it." Kurt whispered back to Puck, fear was laced with every word he spoke, but so was anger. Anger at Puck, at himself, at Walkers, at God, and at everyone... but mostly he was afraid. He didn't want to ever have to go through another Walker attack - he didn't want to have to kill another person he loved or cared about, nor did he want to see them be turned. Not again.

Quinn took some of Kurt's bags into her arms and added them to the back of the SUV. "Stop fighting and get back in there - and this time can we try and get some healthy foods too?"

The last comment was directed towards Puck who rolled his eyes, annoyed, before he walked back into the store. Kurt huffed, angry that yet again Puck went off on his own, and followed after him.

Quinn watched as they both walked away, before turning around to face the streets again. The gun in her hand was still sort of foreign concept, but she needed it and it was oddly strange how comforted she was to have it in her hands. She grew up believing that guns were horrible weapons, killing people was against God's laws, but these days... Those rules no longer applied to their universe. It was to kill or be killed.

She counts the minutes going by as she waits for them to return back with more food.

She reached fifteen minutes before she starts to worry about the two of them.

Quinn continues to stare out at the streets, watching for any sign of the Walkers, before glancing back at the store door and then back again. Still nothing from either side...

Cursing, Quinn ran into the store and immediately could hear shouting and a fight happening. She tightened her hold of the gun and ran towards the fight, silently praying that they would be alright. Just before getting to the area of the fight, she heard several things at once; Puck screaming in agony, Kurt yelling, and another guy's voice shouting over them before a gun shot went off. Another scream came, and it was only when she reached Kurt did she realize the last scream had been hers.

There was blood coating a lot of the surrounding area, Puck lying down in it, a giant bite had been taken out of his arm - his eyes were already shut and he didn't look like he was moving. Beside him lay a half-rotting Walker, a Walker she had once known. Kurt ran at her before she could move towards Puck. Another arm kept her from going to Puck and she glared at the taller teen for keeping her from helping Puck.

"It's too late, Fabray." David Karofsky stated softly and she stared at him in wonder. She'd never heard him speak softly before and he never dared to touch her before everything... Still, she couldn't quite understand what was going on other than the fact that Puck was hurt. Quinn tried to break his hold and twist out of Kurt's arms, but neither would budge - neither would let her go to him.

"He's dead, Quinn," Kurt screamed, praying that it would go into the blonde's thick skull that she couldn't do anything for Puck. At that scream, she stopped struggling and stared at the two dead bodies. She realized who the second one was - Azimio, Karofsky's buddy and fellow bully. Azimio had bitten Puck, and that was why Puck was dead. "We've got to get out of here Quinn!"

She glanced over to Kurt and suddenly started laughing. Kurt stared at her in shock and pulled away from her and took the gun that she held in her hands away, confused at what was happening. Karofsky, however, shook his head and silently apologized to the ex-cheerleader and quickly picked her up. Kurt felt his mouth open in shock at the sight of a laughing Quinn held by David Karofsky. "Let's go, Hummel!"

At that, Kurt shook his head of all the different thoughts flooding his mind and concentrating on getting out of there alive. Both he and Karofsky rushed out of the grocery store and towards his SUV. As Karofsky got in to the car with Quinn in his lap, since there were no room for her in the back, Kurt shut the trunk door and ran to the driver's seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt questioned as he sped out of the parking lot, quickly glancing at Quinn and Karofsky. Quinn had stopped just as suddenly as she had started laughing and now she stared silently ahead at nothing. Karofsky studied the blonde before looking over to Kurt.

"I'm guessing this is a sort of breakdown for her... It was probably too much for her to see."

"We've seen worse." Kurt admitted, memories of the death of Lauren, Ms. Pillsbury, Artie, Tina, and Mike came to his mind. And like him, she had to watch her family turn into Walkers... and kill them. He was probably the only one besides Mr. Schue that knew that little tidbit, but he wasn't going to share it with anyone, just like he didn't want to share what he experienced with anyone.

Karofsky nodded at him in agreement that they've saw worse than what happened in the grocery store. "Yeah, but knowing Fabray - she's been holding in her emotions since this thing started happening... and this was just the lucky pin that cracked her."

"'But knowing Fabray'? Since when did you two become friends?" Kurt questioned as he made a quick turn left on the road and running over a dead Walker. He glanced over towards the blonde, he knew a lot about her - from before and after she joined the Glee club. The one thing he didn't know were the fact that she and Karofsky was close.

"It doesn't take a genius to understand her, Hummel. And we've hung out with the rest of the team when she dated Finn and before they joined Glee. We're not friends." Karofsky explained before thoughts of his best friend clouded his head from continuing any conversation.

He'd been tracking Azimio since he'd been bitten and turned. Azimio may not have ever accepted him gay if he'd ever been out of the closet, but Dave still owed it to him to end his suffering - he was still his friend, and had been since they joined football. The last thing he wanted was to kill another person (even if they were no longer a _person_), but he'd do it because he wasn't going to let his friend suffer.

Today, he had finally managed to kill the Walker Azimio, but not before he bit Puck and infected him. David always had a strong dislike for the guy - he had no problem attracting girls and loving girls, and had everyone follow him as if he was a sort of legend, but Dave still felt horrible at not getting there in time to kill Azimio before he had bitten Puck. No one should have to go through that... which was why David put Puck out of his misery before the infection could take affect and Puck would be turned into a Walker. However, despite all of that, he felt relief that Kurt was alright and relief that he got there in time to protect Kurt and Quinn. They might not be friends... but he hoped that could change.

* * *

><p>They get back to the school without anymore incidents, and to their knowledge they weren't followed. But you can't always be too sure with Walkers. One moment there was nothing there and then suddenly there they are. It's why Puck and Kurt had been attacked at the grocery shop - they had believed that all the doors leading outdoors besides the front ones were closed, and yet there was one side door open and thankfully only one Walker managed to wonder inside. They should have been able to take care of it with no problems, they'd been attacked before, but it was silent compared to the others and when they finally had turned around to face it - a face they knew stared back at them. A face both of them hated, for separate reasons, but hated all the same. Each felt a stab of pity, however, for the long deceased bully.<p>

Despite being in familiar surroundings, Quinn was still trapped inside her mind - memories of the past few weeks, each Walker she had killed to stay alive... and most of all her fears were taking over as well, creating scenarios where if she went to find Shelby, she'd find a dead Beth laying in a crib or worse - her baby's sweet baby skin turning to rot as it crawled to look for flesh to eat on. Even with Kurt and Karofsky trying to talk her out of it, insulting her, yelling at her, telling her it'll be alright, she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop her mind from racing through all those images and more.

"You think she'll be alright?" Kurt questioned softly as he studied their surrounding, the first time since they left the grocery shop that he spoken directly to Karofsky. Karofsky slowly got out of the car, keeping an eye on the blonde woman in his arms.

"She'll need some time, but yeah I think so. If I've learned anything during all the years I've known her - Quinn doesn't stay broken too long before taking charge."

Kurt nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips as he glanced over to Karofsky. "That is definitely true."

They stayed silent the rest of the way, and Kurt parked his car in front of the doors of the school.

"I guess we're the first group to get back," Kurt stated glancing around to the empty space surrounding the school. After getting out and Quinn still in his arms, Karofsky glanced up at the school and shook his head.

"Should have realized you guys would've made base camp in your club room." Karofsky stated, before walking over to the doors. Kurt ignored his comment and opened the door to the school. Once Karofsky and Quinn were inside the doors, Kurt quickly shut them. He held out the gun, ready to shoot if he needed to, and started headed towards the Glee room.

"Who's there?"

Kurt sighed with relief at the loud whisper. "It's me, Mercedes!"

There was sudden movement ahead and Mercedes and Brittany entered their vision. Kurt relaxed his arms, lowering the gun and walked towards the two girls. Mercedes stared at them in confusion while Brittany smiled brightly at the three teenagers.

"Where's Puck? What happened to Quinn?" Mercedes questioned moving closer towards Kurt, but she wanted to go to Quinn - she didn't want to lose her as well, but she was afraid - Quinn would never have allowed Karofsky to touch her. Kurt shook his head, he didn't want to have to say it, and seeing this, Karofsky decided he would.

"Puck got bitten, Quinn's just in a state of shock. She'll be fine." Karofsky stated, tightening his grip on the blonde. He hoped she'll be fine - he didn't want to see her in this shocked state much longer.

"Get her in the room, Karofsky," Mercedes wasn't sure of anything anymore especially at the sight of David Karofsky holding Quinn tightly to him. She was relieved that Kurt and Quinn were alright, or at least alive and not infected. As they made their way into the Glee room behind Karofsky, Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm."You alright Kurt?"

"For the moment," Kurt admitted, he was trying to ignore what happened at the grocery store and was just trying to concentrate on Quinn. She sat on one of the chairs in the front where Karofsky stood next to her, studying her. It was odd seeing him with emotions that didn't revolve around disgust or hatred. It was almost like he was a different man, and yes he had changed since he and Santana started 'going out' before prom, but it didn't mean Kurt was used to it. "We're the first ones back?"

"Yup!" Brittany stated, staring at Quinn with wide eyes. She was unsure of what else to do for her friend, Quinn wasn't one to be so silent. She sat down a few chairs away, wishing Santana were there telling her it'll all be alright.

As Karofsky and Kurt quietly explained what happened to Brittany and Mercedes, Quinn slowly came back from her thoughts. She came out of it so quietly, nearly none of them noticed a difference. Karofsky just happened to be glancing back over to her, as he had since he moved away to speak to the girls. And he only noticed because she had turned her face to study them and listen to what was being said.

Not wanting to scare her, Dave made his way over to her as quiet and as slow as he dared to do. Kurt and Mercedes, stared at him in shock before realizing why he was moving, and then stood up themselves to join him. "You alright Fabray?"

Quinn stared at him and then tucked her hair back, as if she didn't know what else to do. She especially wasn't sure how to deal with him. He helped her and he saved Kurt from being bitten, but he was supposed to hate them, wasn't he? "I've been better."

"You sacred me, Quinn," Mercedes stated softly, sitting beside the blonde. Quinn held out her hand for the diva. As Mercedes took hold, Quinn squeezed it as tight as she could.

Quinn didn't know what to say to her either, didn't know if she should try and reassure Mercedes. There was no way she could reassure Mercedes that she'll be alright in the end. That's the thing about the world now, you just never know who will make it in the end or who doesn't. That was technically true before this happened, but it's never been as true as it was now. She hadn't expected Puck to be the one to get bitten... she hadn't expected to lose Puck. He was strong, athletic, and too self-confident for her believe that out of all of them he would end up dying - and yet he did.

They stayed mostly silent, waiting for the others to arrive, and praying silently to themselves that they would all arrive back alive and well.

Santana and Beiste ended up being the first ones back, arriving half an hour after Quinn 'woke' up. Santana instantly went to Brittany to help calm the blonde down, who had started rambling nonsense to break the silence. Beiste puts a hand on Karofsky's shoulder and on Quinn's before putting an hand on Kurt before walking away, briefly showing her fear and her sadness at the loss of another student.

Quinn studied the older woman as she stood by the door, waiting for the others to come back. She hadn't really cared all that much for the coach when she first started at McKinley, and she definitely didn't like her when she found out that Sam had been thinking of Beiste when they were making out. She felt bad for the coach, after everything of course, and she knew how Beiste had felt like - she had been younger of course but she had been ugly (or what everyone else considered ugly). She hadn't had any guys show interest in her, or if they did they either wanted to copy her homework or they had been planning a trick on her. If she hadn't lost the weight and got rid of her acne, she would have probably ended up like Beiste. Never been kissed and would probably be alone. That was the moment she realized that more than she cared about Finn, popularity, or anything else, that was the one thing she feared the most. That she would end up alone... But unlike Quinn, Shannon Beiste was stronger and didn't take shit from anyone. But she knew deep down Beiste feared the same thing - she was just better at hiding it.

Quinn decided at that moment what she wanted to do for the coach - something she disliked the idea of doing it in front of the others, but in the end it didn't matter. Quinn stood up, startling Kurt and Karofsky, both boys had been hovering around her and she still wasn't actually sure why or why she felt safe with them around, but she did. She shook her head at them before silently walking across the room to the door where Beiste stood. When she was only a few inches away, she stopped, and as her personal space became broken and she was pulled from her thoughts, Beiste glanced back at the teenager.

Before Beiste could say anything, Quinn wrapped her arms around Beiste to hug her. Beiste was startled at the contact, but after a few uncertain seconds, she returned the hug. It was the last thing she had expected the ex-cheerleader do, especially since she and Quinn weren't close. But she didn't mind at all, it was for comfort - and that was all they needed right now.

* * *

><p>Rachel was the next person to return with all the gas and other car supplies they might need. Her face was read with tears and her clothing was soaked with blood - both Sam's and Finn's. She wouldn't say anything to any of the Glee members (nor did she really need to), but she had let Mercedes hold her and both girls used each other as pillars as they cried for their boyfriends.<p>

Quinn stared at Rachel in disbelief before moving out of the room. She felt almost numb at the reality that she had lost Sam and Finn... both boys had been her ex-boyfriend. Puck could sort of be considered a boyfriend - in a one-night-father-of-her-baby kind of way. Kurt stared blankly at Mercedes and Rachel, feeling as much disbelief as Quinn did... he lost yet another family member and he lost two friends. Finn was the last connection he had with his family and it broke his heart to know this. Tears gathered at his eyes, and they silently fell. The only person that noticed him crying was David, who gently laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would comfort Kurt in some way despite knowing who it really was.

Kurt glanced up at the ex-bully in surprise, tears streaked across his cheeks and his face red from crying. For the first time since he met him, Kurt wanted to say thank you to him. Karofsky had done several things for him and Quinn in the last few hours and now he was comforting Kurt in public? Karofsky had changed... and Kurt liked the change. He wish he didn't - after everything Karofsky had done to him and said to him - but he couldn't help it... Karofsky wasn't a bully anymore... but an actual human.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue and Sue were the last to return, surprisingly untouched by any Walkers. Due to how long they were gone, the others had begun to fear what might have happened to them.<p>

When they heard about Puck, Finn and Sam, even Sue didn't insult, smile or joke around. Will hugged each of his students one by one. He held on the longest with Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt, knowing that the deaths of the three men affected them more than the others. He thanked Karofsky for keeping Quinn and Kurt safe before moving away from the students to where Shannon stood, and put an arm around her shoulders. To the rest of the room, it was a surprise to see Will hug Shannon. However, Will and Shannon had become quite close after they shared her first kiss, and even closer after Will lost Ms. Pillsbury and the Walkers attacks.

"We need to head out now," Sue stated, reminding them with a glare. "It'll be better for us if we get out of here now than later."

Sue waited for an argument from someone but to her surprise, no one argued her wish. It seemed everyone wanted to get out of this town and leave the memories of what happened here, and that was perfectly fine with her as long as it got them to leave.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared out into the open road. Sometimes they would have to pass empty cars... rotting corpses, and so many trees, that she felt as if this road was endless. The horror of the last few weeks didn't seem to want to end, but at the same time it felt as if her life was becoming normal - that everything she had experienced for the last few weeks was normal. And she hated feeling like that. Seeing that much death and blood, killing her mother, and having to literally fight for her life wasn't supposed to feel normal. It was supposed to be a plot for a B-movie flick, not reality.<p>

Sitting in the car beside Karofsky driving and Kurt sitting in the back, her giving out directions whenever it was needed, it felt strange. Almost as if it was a normal occurrence. As if they were all friends... which they weren't. Not really, anyway. Not yet.

"I wish we could listen to some music right now," Kurt stated, letting out a deep breath. He wanted to sing so badly right now, or to do anything else besides just sit there watching the road go past through the window. The silence caused him to think, and he didn't want to think, because the only thoughts he had right now besides the horrible scenes they saw outside on the highway were memories of his family... of seeing Puck being bitten and killed, and what they had to endure the last few weeks. He didn't want to think about that, he wished he could run away to another world, and singing was the closest he could get for that to actually happen. The only escape he had left.

Quinn positioned herself so she could see both David and Kurt in her chair. She knew exactly how Kurt was feeling; she wanted to escape their world just as much as he did. And if she could bet on anything, it would be that David felt the same. While it was odd at how comfortable she was sitting besides David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel - two people she would have never had expected to get close to or for her to be driving with them to her family's vacation house - it must have been worse for Kurt. With everything he had been through the last few weeks, and the fact that both she and David had bullied him in the past, it must be hard for him to be stuck with them. She wanted to make him feel better, and maybe it would help ease the tension in the car. They had a few more hours to go before they'll reach the house.

"We should sing," Quinn stated, causing David to quickly look at her in shock before slowly facing the road again.

"You heard what the teachers said - no noises as much as possible."

"Yes, I know that, but you guys really expect the Walkers to not follow us just because we aren't singing? The cars are making more noise than we would if we started to sing."

"I have to agree..." Kurt stated, leaning forward so he was closer to them. David glanced at him in the mirror.

"Agree with whom? Your girlfriend or me?"

Both Quinn and Kurt's eyes widened in shock at the term David used. And despite herself, Quinn blushed as she glanced over to Kurt. Kurt shook his head to clear any thoughts that came to his mind at Dave's words and tried to focus on the main argument.

"I agree with both of you, actually." Kurt stated, trying to ignore the girlfriend comment. It didn't actually disturb him the way it probably should have, nor did it cause any fear to appear at the thought of having Quinn Fabray as his girlfriend. He only felt oddly pleased, which confused him even more. He was gay, and he wasn't attracted to any women (besides maybe a few celeb crushes of course)... or at least he thought he was. Although for him, Quinn was always different. He admired her more than he ever despised her.

Quinn stared at him in confusion, "You can only disagree or agree, Kurt."

Her answer quickly shocked him back into the present and out his musing. "Yes but you both have solid reasons why to sing and why not to sing. First; Schue, Sue, and Beiste will probably kill us if they catch us singing. Second; Walkers would probably notice either way if we sung or if we didn't."

"So are we, or aren't we?" Quinn questioned, causing David to chuckle - the action of it, the chuckle, brought unexpected smiles out of Quinn and Kurt. And despite themselves they started chuckling as well, and slowly the chuckling turned into laughter. Her words might not have been that funny, but all three of them needed to laugh, and that was exactly what each one did.

* * *

><p>They ended up singing several different songs, with even David adding his voice to some. To their surprise it didn't cause any attraction to Walkers, not that they actually had seen them for several hours. It was oddly refreshing - not seeing the damage or any people that the Walkers might have made happen. Even if it was only for several hours, it was nice to relax and forget that they were out there - to have the ability to see the beautiful countryside untouched from disaster.<p>

"We're close," Quinn stated suddenly, still giggling from hearing Kurt and David sing _Janie's Got A Gun_. Her eyes studied the surrounding area and saw the lake far off, her lips widened in a smile. She had loved going to the house, and desperately missed it the last two years. She could only hope that everyone else will like it.

"Finally!" Kurt said loudly, leaning forward again, bumping into Dave's arm, to stare out at he lake in the distance. Dave let out a sigh and glanced down at the sight of Kurt leaning slightly into him, and he thought both the sigh and the glance went unnoticed by Quinn and Kurt. He was only half right, Kurt was oblivious to it while Quinn had turned around to face the others again and caught the stare and the sigh. It wasn't the first one she had noticed throughout the trip, and as she studied David she realized why.

He liked Kurt.

It both changed everything she thought she knew about what happened with them in the past year and explained everything. She thought it was just the jocks making fun of the glee members, just normal hazing of the jocks to the gleeks. She hadn't realized it was more than that. She felt as if she should have known sooner. She wondered quietly if Kurt felt the same way, and hoped he did. Oddly enough, they made sense together - in a sad love movie sort of way. She could understand David's actions - all of them now - and she wished she could help relax his fears, especially since now he wouldn't have to worry about anyone judging him for liking Kurt. The glee club would never judge him about that, and right now the world was a mess - the world didn't care. It didn't matter who was attracted to who, what mattered that they were all together and that they survived.

* * *

><p>"Shit, Fabray, I knew your parents were rich, but hell - look at this place!" David Karofsky stated as they got out of the car. Quinn let out a laugh at him.<p>

"My grandparents actually helped my dad to fix it up and for some of the payments, and after they died," Quinn sobered quickly as she remembered the last time she saw her grandparents. She had been fourteen and had no idea how much worse (and better) her life would get. "They left their part of the house to me, so by rights, I actually own this property."

"How many rooms is this?" Kurt questioned, glancing up at the large house - he almost didn't even want to say 'house', the word seemed too small. The mansion was colored with white stones that stood out against all the trees that surrounded it. It was oddly simple, yet beautiful. There wasn't anything extra to the building besides a stone path that headed around the place.

"Six bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, has one living room, one kitchen, and one dining room. Furnished basement that's set up mainly for entertainment, plus an attic that is a storage area but could be turned into bedrooms if we can find more beds." Quinn explained, just as the other cars started to park beside Kurt's SUV.

She turned her back and smiled softly to the rest of the group. From everyone's expressions, she knew they hadn't expected something this big by a lake - they probably figured a cottage with two rooms. Maybe it would have been - had she had a different life and wasn't a Fabray. Her father never was satisfied with anything small.

* * *

><p>After David, Beiste, Sue, and Mr. Schue scouted the area around the house for any sight of Walkers, the others gathered all the supplies they had and put them in the pantry room and their other respectable places. By the time they had all finished, all of them was exhausted and headed to their bedrooms.<p>

There weren't really any assignments to the bedrooms, but Brittany and Santana took one, and locked the door behind them. Rachel and Mercedes took the room next to them, while Sue took the next one, locking it behind her. Quinn took her old bedroom, which was the second largest bedroom. Without really arguing, Kurt and David took the next room which ended up being the master bedroom. The last room was left for Shannon and Will, but being a gentleman, Will left the room for Shannon and went downstairs to keep watch.

It wasn't until the middle of the night that Quinn couldn't take it any further. Being left alone with her thoughts and trying to get to sleep wasn't helping... it only made it worse. The memories - the blood, the death, the fighting - were all brought to the forward of her mind and she just wanted it to stop. It didn't help any matters that the wind howling outside her window was making her room even more irritating.

Quinn tore off her blankets, grabbed her pillow, and left her room. She knew only one place in this house that would give her any comfort at all right at this moment.

When she opened the door to their room, oddly enough she knew she would be able to find the two of them still awake, and she didn't even have to ask before they both moved the wall of pillows between them for her to sleep in. She wasn't sure how they knew she needed to be there right next to them, but she thanked god that they understood and let her. She didn't want to go back to her empty room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on the way down to breakfast, Mercedes stopped by Quinn's room to see if the blond was awake and found she wasn't in the room. She had to bite her lip to fight back the fear that ate at her due to the fact Quinn wasn't in the room. Silently she moved towards Kurt and Karofsky's room, opening the door revealed more than she had ever expected. She was sure she would find Kurt on the floor sleeping as Karofsky slept on the bed. Neither was true, both Kurt and Karofsky slept on the bed. What made it even more shocking was the fact that both boys were entangled with Quinn. Their arms and legs were all wrapped together, something that had caused all three of them to look relaxed, as if they had nothing to worry about.<p>

Oddly enough, Mercedes realized she was envious of the three of them - for them to sleep so well last night after everything happening, it was a miracle. A miracle she didn't see happening for herself anytime soon.

As quietly as she could, Mercedes closed the door and walked away. It wasn't her place to judge them, nor for her to freak out over whatever might have happened between them. As long as Quinn and Kurt didn't get hurt; she didn't mind Karofsky too much. Or at least, not at the moment.

She just hoped that they knew what they were doing.

* * *

><p>She had literally never slept as good as she did until that day. Surprising, waking up tangled in bed with two men wasn't as uncomfortable as she believed it would be. Each boy held on to her and she held on to each of them, and it felt almost as if they were one. Even without the blankets covering them, she never felt more comfortable then she did right now.<p>

Quinn let out a deep sigh of bliss as she snuggled in closer towards Dave's warmth; the movement caused Kurt to unconsciously snuggle deeper beside her. The movement caused her to smile and hope that it wouldn't wake him up anytime soon. She didn't want to move from this spot... at least for another hour.

Letting out a light breath, Quinn snuggled deeper in to Dave's shoulder and closed her eyes.

The movement caused David to wake up finally, he was still a little groggy but he didn't want to move. With Quinn beside him, snuggled into his side to keep warm and her arm wrapped around his torso, felt amazing. Kurt's arm lay across Quinn's stomach and laid across his stomach as well, connecting all three of them together. Both his and Kurt's legs were tangled together with Quinn's - they were so tangled together that he felt as if he wrapped tightly in a blanket.

It was the last thing he would have ever dreamed about before this, but he knew he didn't want this feeling to end. But he also knew reality would crush everything, and he'll never have this feeling again. He wasn't even sure how this happened, how they managed to become this close. One moment he's trying to go to bed with Kurt on the other side of the bed, then next moment their door was opening to reveal Quinn. None of them said a word, nor discussed anything, he and Kurt just pushed the pillows that lay on the bed between them away and Quinn crawled onto the bed.

And just as she settled down, wrapping herself in the blanket, she grabbed his hand and Kurt's. She held them tightly until she slowly fell asleep. He continued to study her as she fell asleep, watching her face relax and her breathing steady. Glancing over her, he noticed Kurt had moved closer toward Quinn and was falling asleep himself.

Dave didn't let himself fall asleep until both of his partners in bed were fast asleep, and he slowly moved closer to them, so as to not startle them awake. He wrapped his other arm around Quinn and lay it gently beside Kurt, wanting to touch him, but also fearing what might happen if Kurt woke up.

He had nothing to fear, because Kurt didn't awaken at all as Dave gently moved his hand closer. And as if Kurt had noticed subconsciously that Dave had moved his hand there, Kurt snuggled closer to it, and wrapped his leg around Quinn's leg. That was how Dave slowly fell asleep, knowing that for that night he wasn't alone.

All Dave wanted to do was to stay in this position for as long as possible, he wanted to stay wrapped up in their arms - and maybe he would never actually admit that out loud to anyone - but it was true. It was also something he knew he couldn't have. Soon Kurt would wake up and the reality that he was sleeping next to (and touching) the boy that tormented him before the whole mess with the Walkers happened, and he'll run. Or start screaming. Neither was very comforting which caused him to let out a deep breath before Dave slowly untangled his arms from the others and theirs from him. Quinn actually held on tighter as he tried to move her hand away from him and snuggled against his shoulder more. He hated to disturb her, but he didn't want a scene to happen when both of them woke up.

Quinn might have joined them in the middle of the night, but never in a million years would she ever want to find out she was snuggled and wrapped in the arms of David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel. Or, at least in Dave's mind that is. In reality, Quinn didn't want him to leave, nor did she want Kurt to leave. Unknowingly, Dave had awoken Quinn from her light sleep with his ministrations at getting free from both of them, but despite her struggles at pretending to sleep as she struggled to keep Dave where he was failed. Dave was a lot stronger than she was, nor could she really do anything without cluing him in that she was awake and that she wanted him to stay.

She wanted to pretend that waking up with the two of them was normal, that there was nothing wrong with it - but she was also afraid. Would they run screaming from her? Or worse, stare at her in sympathy and believe that she lost her sanity. That was the last thing she ever wanted to happen - the very last thing she needed to happen to her. So she stayed silent as he got out of bed and moved away from her. Already the cold licked her skin from where he had once laid and blocked it from hitting her, she turned around - away from being tempted to watch him - and snuggled closer into Kurt. Surprisingly, Kurt actually returned her snuggle by wrapping his arm around her more tightly.

He studied the sleeping forms of his partners as he pulled on his jeans that lay beside the bed and grabbed a clean-smelling shirt out of his bag. Dave wanted nothing more than to get back in bed and wrap his arms around Quinn and Kurt and sleep the rest of the century away, but he knew he couldn't. As quietly as he could, he left the room, shutting the door to block the noises from outside from waking both of them up.

Kurt stared sleepily at Quinn's face and found she looked sad, unlike the night before where she had been relaxed. As soon as she had seen that the two of them - he and David - were still awake and climbed in bed to join them, her whole body seemed to relax and not once during the night had that changed, even when he woke up and found all three of them were somehow tangled together. But sometime within the past hour or so, David must have woken up because he was no longer laying tangled up with them. And now, Quinn's face was graced with sadness, and he could already see whatever relaxation she had earned from the night was slowly disappearing. He hated seeing that - she needed to relax after everything that happened in the past few weeks. He wished David hadn't left him alone with her.

Despite knowing who it was that he had been tangled with, Kurt didn't mind. Not really... The past no longer actually mattered - not in this Walker filled world. What David Karofsky did to him in the past was behind him. And if David was willing to put it behind him and be the person he was _meant_to be and not deny it any longer, that would be even better. It would only continue to hurt David if he kept denying it to himself.

"Quinn," Kurt whispered, before realizing he probably had morning breath and wished he had breath mints or was able to brush his teeth before he said anything. But it was too late, Quinn had heard him and stopped her fingers from brushing against the back of his hand. He actually didn't mind her doing it, so he was slightly disappointed that she ended it, but he understood why she did. She got caught doing something that was something very unlike herself.

"Morning," Quinn said softly, studying his hand, which lay only a few inches away. His other arm was still wrapped around her, so she wasn't sure what else to say or do. She had figured that he would immediately pull away as soon as he had awoken and realized how close they were. The last thing she expected was for him to keep the contact.

"You okay?" Kurt mentally cringed at how cliche his question was, and how loaded it was. But it was the only question he could think of that let her chose how she wanted to answer it. Was she okay being tangled up with him and David? How was she coping with everything that's happened within the last few weeks - her family, Puck's death, Finn's death as well as Sam's death? Was she okay with still being here right beside him?

Quinn's lips lifted in slight amusement at the question, "Been better, Kurt, but I'm alright for now. You?" Quinn wondered how he could be so comfortable with being wrapped in her arms, in his sleep she could understand - he didn't know who was beside him, at least not really - but now he was awake, but he hadn't moved. Nor had he even tried to untangle his legs from hers or his arms around her waist. She didn't want him to move away of course, but she just didn't understand how he could be okay with this. She heard Mercedes and Kurt speaking months ago about how Blaine slept over, and it being awkward and nerve wracking. Hell, the first night she spent with any of her past boyfriends it was awkward and she almost wished they never did it again. But one night with Kurt and Dave, and suddenly she was perfectly content to continue this for the rest of her life. She wondered briefly as she studied his relaxed face if he felt the same way.

"Can't really complain at the moment, a little hungry and I feel like I should shower." Kurt admitted, causing Quinn to come back from her thoughts. She chuckled softly and pulled away slowly. "Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded, "I'm hungry, and I'm sure everyone's up by now - breakfast will be all ready." She pulled away from him fully as he untangled his legs from hers. She felt the loss of contact and hated it. She didn't want that feeling to control her, so she didn't. She concentrated on getting out of bed and headed toward the door as Kurt slowly left the bed.

"Quinn," He started, stopping her just before she got to the door. She turned around slowly, her hand still touching the doorknob. "Come back," Kurt finished before he even realized what he was saying. He meant them of course, but the last thing he thought he would tell her was that. He didn't want to ruin any chance that she might not come back that night. Quinn's tensed posture relaxed at those words, causing Kurt to hope that wasn't going to happen - that he hadn't just lost the chance that she would be back that night.

"Thank you," Quinn stated, a smile gracing her lips before she slowly opened the door and walked out, leaving to go to her room to change. She felt instantly more light-hearted knowing that he wanted her back that night - that he wanted the same thing she did.

* * *

><p>Just before he reached the bottom of the steps to get to the first floor, David had paused and felt an overwhelming feeling of paranoia - what if everyone knew? What if they knew he, Quinn, and Kurt had slept together last night?<p>

He tried to shake the feeling before he entered the busy kitchen, but couldn't get rid of it completely despite the fact that none of the others really said or did anything other than greet him. David did notice that when he sat down to eat that Mercedes kept glancing over to him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. She didn't give him any dirty looks, just simply studied him before going back to her breakfast. He tried to ignore the feeling that she knew about last night.

Only half an hour later did Kurt and Quinn join the rest of them. David was surprised to find small contented smiles lighting up their faces and how close both of them were. Even after they grabbed something to eat, both seemed to be content to stay close and sat next to each other. After glancing over to Mercedes, David noticed that she had appeared to notice as well but she didn't necessarily look upset about it.

Finished eating and tired of watching Kurt and Quinn sit quietly together, gently brushing against each other frequently, David stood up and walked out of room and left the house. He didn't see Quinn and Kurt glance at each silently before turning to watch him leave.

* * *

><p>He kicked a stone out of his path as he made way through the path that led into the forest. It was probably a bad idea to go out alone, but at the moment he didn't really care. Dave couldn't believe that he was <em>jealous<em>!

He was always a little jealous of Kurt and all the other Gleeks - they didn't care what other people thought, they did it anyway. And he's been jealous of the Blaine guy that couldn't shut up or stop touching Kurt. He's even been jealous of Quinn, for being beautiful and being the Queen Cheerleader that everyone followed (least they get picked on by her) - and for being confident in knowing what she wants and how to hold her real emotions bottled up inside. The last thing he ever expected to be jealous of would be of was the idea of Quinn and Kurt together. He wasn't just jealous of the fact that Quinn was able to touch Kurt freely without anyone looking at them with disgust, was the fact that Kurt could touch Quinn freely as well. He was literally jealous of the fact that when they woke up earlier, apparently they were not disgusted for sleeping tangled up with each other.

He knew he could never have that.

They would never like him like that - not after everything he did to them over the past two years.

Despite the fact that it was probably a bad idea, David stays outside, walking the surrounding area - making sure there was no Walkers and almost hoping there was one so he could take out his frustration on something other than stones. He didn't want to see Quinn and Kurt together - it hurt too much.

* * *

><p>By the time the clock struck four, Quinn was just outside of the house. Dave had been gone for five hours, missing lunch completely, and she was worried about him. In the amount of time they'd been together since he saved Kurt, not once had he actually left her (or Kurt's) side for more than a few minutes.<p>

Kurt walked out of the doors and entwined his hand with hers as he stood beside her. "Seen him yet?"

"No, what if a Walker got him?" Quinn questioned as she watched the woods, looking for any movement or sign that Dave was out there. Kurt glanced out to them as well and shook his head.

"I don't think they would. He's been alone a lot longer than any of us had been when this hit, I think he's strong enough to last - besides there haven't been any signs that Walkers are out this far."

"That doesn't mean anything, and he's not alone anymore. He shouldn't run off," Quinn whispered softly. "I need to find him."

"Quinn, you can't go out there by yourself." Kurt stated firmly, clearly afraid that something might happen to her. Quinn pulled away from him and took out the gun she had hidden underneath her shirt.

"I'll be alright, Kurt. Besides like you so kindly mentioned - there haven't been any signs that Walkers are out this far."

Kurt glared at her for using his own words back at him. "You go, I go. At least let me tell Mr. Schue?"

Quinn grinned at him lightly before nodding. Kurt sighed and shook his head before heading back inside to let Mr. Schue and the others know where they were going.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you two doing?" The voice behind them startled them. Quinn quickly turned around and had her gun pointed to the voice. It took her a minute to realize that the person they were looking for was actually standing in front of her. Letting out a relieved breath, Quinn lowered the gun and relaxed at the sight that he looked perfectly fine.<p>

Kurt turned around as well and smiled at David, relieved that he was alright.

Dave stared at them in shock at how relieved both of them were. It didn't explain what they were doing out here in the forest, however, so asks them again.

"Looking for you," Quinn stated as she tucked the gun away. "Why haven't you been back yet?"

Dave shrugged off the last question, "You've found me, now run along back home."

Kurt's smile quickly turned into a frown and he glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me! We were worried about you and this is how you treat us?"

David stared at him in shock before studying both of them. The last thing he expected was for either of them to admit to be worried about him, or the fact that they _would_be worried about him. Because of this, he doesn't know what to say or do.

Unlike Kurt, however, Quinn ignores how Dave's request was stated knowing that it dealt with more about the fact that he believed they were just coming out there because one of the teachers made them do it. He'd probably never expect them to actually be worried and go off to look for them on their own. "Come with us, you need to eat."

She moved closer to Dave until she stood in front of him. He wasn't going to back away or ignore her request. Quinn wasn't about to let him. She could practically see how Dave was close to ignore or insult her request, could see the wires snapping it out, but she wasn't going to give him the choice.

She held out a hand for him to take, silencing anything he had been about to say. Dave stood and stared at her hand in confusion. Clearly she wanted him to take it, but he didn't understand the reason _why_.

Kurt stared at the two of them in interest. It was oddly amusing to see David react to Quinn's actions and statements. He could only hope that David would take her hand before she starts snapping. The last thing he wants is to awaken an angry Quinn.

David hesitantly and slowly moves his hand to grab her own. He was almost afraid to touch it - something he doesn't even understand himself, the fear of her hand. It wasn't as if it was going to bite him.

In the end, he does causing a brilliant grin to appear on her lips.

* * *

><p>As they fell asleep that night, they slept tangled together again - this time there would be no awkward morning where one of them would leave before the others awoke. Because there was no secrets, only knowledge that none of them wanted to separate from each other.<p>

And for now, they won't.

Quinn, Kurt, or Dave didn't know what the future held... if there was a cure for the Walkers, or if there was any future at all for humans.

The only knowledge they knew were that they were going to fight and survive together.

The only thing they could have was to start their lives over and begin anew - together.

**THE END.**


End file.
